Zed Necrodopolous
Zed Necrodopolous 'is the male protagonist of Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. Role in Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Zed is the main zombie and co-protagonist of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. He introduces himself to the viewers and talks about life in Zombietown also introducing them to his family, consisting of his younger sister, Zoey and his father, Zevon. His big dream is to join the football team when he gets transferred to Seabrook High and is optimistic that things are going to be better for the zombies. On the first day of school, he sees a beautiful human girl with blonde hair entering the school and he immediately falls in love with her. Background Information Personality Zed is mainly a rule-following student who tries to keep out of trouble. However, upon realizing that he has a chance to end the unfair treatment of his race, he jumps at the opportunity to fight for his, and his friends, rights. He is a kindhearted boy, seeing that being different isn't always bad, especially in his love interest, Addison. At one point in the film, Zed risks his life as he briefly turns himself/makes himself appear human using his hacked z-band, to impress Addison's zombie-hating parents. He also pretends to be a dog on multiple occasions for his younger sister, Zoey, who as a zombie, isn't allowed to own a pet. Powers & Abilities As a zombie Zed possess many special powers from his zombie bloodline. Therefore, Zed is capable of the following: *'Superspeed: This grants him speed. *'Athlete': Zed is skilled in various sports, such as: **'Football': He is member of the football team. (Rugby in England.) *'Superstrength': as he takes on more and more zombie traits, he gets stronger. *'Risked life:' He risked his life for the zombies so they could fit in more. Songs ''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' Duets SOOOMeday.png|"Someday" (with Addison) DW0cRC9VQAER7tF.jpg|"Someday- Ballad" (with Addison) Group songs Disney-zombies-dcom-1509127903.jpg|"BAMM" (with Addison, Eliza) MiYea.png|"My Year" (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bonzo) BlockBam.png|"BAMM- Zombie Block Party" (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Fired_up_comp.png|"Fired Up- Competition" (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Zoey, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Disney_Zombies_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|"Our Year" (with Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bree, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Relationships Addison Addison is the love interest of Zed. On the first day of school, Zed sees Addison walking in with all the other humans and he immediately falls in love with her. When Zed escapes from the basement to make it to football tryouts, despite Principal Lee telling the zombies to stay there, he and Addison both run into the zombie safe room. When the lights go on and Addison realizes Zed is a zombie, she punches him in the face. She then apologizes and explains about her parents views on zombies. His moment with Addison gets cut off when cheer captain and Addison's cousin, Bucky, and the ACEYS intervene, threaten Zed to stay away from Addison and drag her out. After the cheer tryouts, Bucky tells Addison and her new friend, Bree to egg Zed’s house as part of cheer initiation. Zed sees this and becomes heartbroken, even though Addison wasn't going to do it. The next day, Zed still feels hurt by the incident by telling Bonzo how he thought Addison was different and was the one for him, but is surprised to see her in the basement. Addison apologizes, explains what happened last night and tells Zed that she'll make Bucky doesn't see them talking, which makes Zed happy. She even inivites the zombies to come to the pep rally later in the afternoon. Even though Eliza states that zombies don't attend pep rallies, Zed tells her they'll think on it. Zed, along with Eliza, Bonzo and other zombies then come to the pep rally. When the cheerleaders uses sparklers to scare off the zombies, Zed tries to stop Bonzo who is afraid of fire from leaving his seat . This cause Bonzo to inadvertably scare away the cheer squad including three members, who had launched Addison into the air. Zed sees this and catches Addison, saving and impressing her as well as the football coach, adding Zed to the football team. Addison then makes an attempt to talk to the zombies at lunchtime, but fails when the ACEYS pull Addison away from the zombies lunch table and say that if she hangs out with zombies, she could end up at the reject table. Addison leaves feeling embarrassed and Zed, witnessing the whole thing, follows her. Zed and Addison then talk about the differences between zombies and humans, and Addison admits that her blonde hair is actually a wig. They then go to the zombie safe room where they spend time and learn more about each other and think about how one day, things will change in Seabrook. (Someday.) After the football teams first victory when Zed hacks his Z-Band, Addison cheers for Zed and then hugs him when he comments on her cheering. After Bucky forces Addison to pick sides, Zed becomes disappointed when Addison leaves upset when he waves to her. He becomes disappointed again when the ACEYS force Addison to keep walking down the hall without saying hi to him. However, when he opens his locker, confetti pops out and Zed finds a note from Addison saying that she's cheering for him on the inside, lifting his spirits. He later gives Bonzo a note to give to Addison saying to meet him at the barrier at 7pm that night, which she accepts. While in the elevator, Zed confesses that he was messing with his Z-Band to win and that if he doesn't do it, his race will never be accepted, which Addison symphatizes with. They attend the zombie party, where Zed shows Addison his culture and how humans and zombies are very similar. (BAMM.) Eliza Eliza is Zed’s best friend. They always have each other’s back. At the beginning, she states she wants to start a zombie uprising to end the mistreatment of zombies. Eliza is discouraged about Zed’s views about humans for the first half of the film especially when he tells her about his feelings for Addison. However, her views become better about them after BAMM. Bonzo Bonzo is Zed’s other best friend. Zed, along with every else, can understand Bonzo. He, along with Zed, is positive about how zombies are given the opportunity to attend human high school for the first time and wants to take music classes. Zoey Zoey is Zed’s little sister. Before and during the course of the film, Zed sometimes pretends to be a dog for Zoey. Quotes - (To Addison) "Uh...you just thanked me for rubbing peanut butter on your umbrella..." - "There's no 'i' in 'team'! But there is an 'i' in 'zombie'! Ok, but that's not the point." - "Maybe it's team chemistry. But honestly I don't think the team is blocking for me..." - "You're from the perfect paradise, and I'm living on the darker side." - "We're gonna let our freak flags fly." - "But what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?" - (Singing to Addison) "Girl, you look delicious. Oh, I mean gorgeous." - “It’s beautiful, your beautiful.” - “Great, I’ll just win them over with my quick wit and charming smile.” - “I’m not a monster, I’m a zombie.” - "We're making progress." Trivia * Besides Bonzo, at the beginning of the movie, he is the only one to hope for things to get better for zombies when they transfer to Seabrook High. * There are no clues on what happened to Zed's mother since she is never mentioned in the film. * Addison is the first human that he meets. * Zed's position on the football team is fullback. Category:Zombies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters